gabbydurantheunsittablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy
Jeremy is one of the main characters in the series Gabby Duran & the Unsittables. He is a young Gor-Monite masquerading as the nephew of Principal Swift, in the town of Havensburg, Colorado. He is portrayed by Callan Farris. Jeremy is the heir to the Gor-Monite throne. He is hiding in Earth with his uncle, Principal Swift so when he grows up he could be ruler to Gor-Monites in his home planet. In So Your Gor-Monite Child is Going to Explode, Jeremy gets a babysitter to look after him. Jeremy and Gabby start off as frenemies but soon after become friends when Jeremy drinks soda which was going to make him explode but Gabby managed to find a way to fix it. In Wesley & the Fischman, Jeremy gets to explore more of the earth and gets to encounter humans with it with his uncle. He explores more Earth culture like learning what 'sisters' are and during the series. He is a wild, seemingly uncontrollable alien who has a wide emotional range. Although he seems wild, he also wants his uncle to trust him. He is also paranoid of being on his own. In his true alien form, Jeremy takes the appearance of a large blueish blob. In his human form that which he chose, he is a brown haired male. Gabby Duran Jeremy wasn't too fond of his uncle giving him a babysitter as he thought he was responsible enough to take care of himself. They become good friends when Gabby helps Jeremy not explode after he drinks soda. Principal Swift Principal Swift is an uncle to Jeremy. He is hiding with Jeremy so when he grows up, they could go back to their planet where Jeremy would be a leader of the Gor-Monites. Jeremy believes that Principal Swift thinks of him as irresponsible and not being able to do things by himself. Wesley Jeremy and Wesley are "sisters". When Jeremy finds out what a sister is through Gabby, though not fully grasping the concept. When Gabby needs someone to babysit Jeremy, she gets Wesley to help her out. Jeremy originally thought that Wesley was a weirdo, but after Wesley shows his appreciation to Jeremy's abilities, they become good friends. Olivia Duran Olivia Duran is friends with Jeremy. When Olivia finds out Gabby babysits aliens, she meets Jeremy turned into Gabby. *He resides with his uncle, at 5758 Schaffer Street. * Jeremy was Gabby's first alien babysitting job. * Jeremy appears in a hypothetical scene in which Gabby imagned him being revealed as a Gor-Monite at Havensburg Junior High. * He also appears in a hypothetical scene in which Gabby imagned him and his uncle being carted away by government agents in gurneys, Hannibal Lecter style. * Jeremy can turn into anything he eats. * Jeremy despises The Orb. * Jeremy once ate a hair of a kid, to be able to shape-shift into the human form he normally assumes. He later demonstrates this process with Wesley as his subject. * Jeremy wants to explore more of the world. * A running joke has Jeremy pulling out his phone, only to have another character knock it from his hands. * He was Wesley's first alien babysitting job. * The first time Jeremy meets Olivia, she sat on him, as he was shaped as a couch cushion. The second time was when he was turned into Gabby , and then turned back into his normal human self. * He told Wesley he would like to be a watermelon. * He now has a pet Blurble, which he named after himself. * The stress of keepng secrets makes him grow a mustache while in human form. * He is a surprsingly skilled panter. * Shapes Jeremy '''has turned into: **Young human male **Condor in So Your Gor-Monite Child is Going to Explode **Wesley in Olivia Gone Wild **Rabbit in Dia De La Dina **Giant Killer Squirrel in Dia De La Dina **Broom in The Darkness **Dina Duran in The Party King and Timbuk, Too **Blue Couch Cushion in The Party King and Timbuk, Too **Housefly **Gabby Duran *Episodes '''Jeremy does not appear: **Wesley Jr. **Who is Joey Panther? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gabby Duran's Alien Babysitting Client List Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Season 2 Characters